PROJECT SUMMARY (Research Experience and Training Coordination Core: Maier, Ramrez- Andreotta, Zhang) The overarching goal of the University of Arizona Superfund Research Program (UA SRP) is to improve human health and the environment by investigating the impacts of metal mining. Achieving this goal requires socially responsible mining and the development of transdisciplinary, research-based, paradigm-shifting solutions to the multifactorial problems associated with the increased demand for metals. Such solutions require the continual development of new research capacity. The UA SRP Research Experience and Training Coordination Core (RETCC) supports this effort by preparing interdisciplinary graduates who are equipped to address and mitigate complex 21st century hazardous waste challenges. The success of the UA SRP Trainee experience is evidenced by the number of awards they receive and by their successful placement upon graduation into sought after academic, regulatory, and industry positions. We involve undergraduate and graduate students as well as post- docs in our training mission. As well, our Trainees are intimately involved in the scientific discoveries made by the UA SRP and in presenting these discoveries to the science community and the general public. The goal of our RETCC is to provide comprehensive training opportunities in science, research translation, community- engaged research, and data management supported by interdisciplinary collaborations among our research projects and cores. To this end, the RETCC will provide career enhancement stipends to up to ten Trainees each year to participate in: (1) a cohort development retreat; (2) a new innovative year-long course that combines monthly Colloquium with professional development, data analysis and management, and science communication activities; and (3) a Community Engagement Core or Research Translation activity. Any student or post-doc affiliated with or supported by a UA SRP project/core is eligible to be an official Trainee and participate in our formalized RETCC activities. To achieve our goal, we have devised the following RETCC objectives: (1) Provide Trainees access to intensive and extensive training opportunities in biomedical and environmental sciences as well as data management and analysis; (2) Require Trainees to become familiar with the language and culture of multiple scientific disciplines through our Colloquium and professional development, data analysis, and science communication curriculum as well as attendance at professional meetings encompassing different disciplines; (3) Require Trainees to participate in one research translation or community engagement activity related to our Center goals; (4) Require Trainees to understand best practices in the responsible conduct of research; (5) Incorporate community-engaged research concepts and experience into each Trainee?s education; and (6) Provide multi-mentor apprenticeship opportunities to our Trainees. By addressing our objectives, the RETCC will produce passionate, mission-driven, environmentally aware scientists trained to address the social and ethical aspects of resource extraction and to consider the impacts of mining on community health and well-being as well as the production, use, and reuse of metals.